1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to access control systems. In more detail an access control system for providing security codes consisting of key codes and use codes that are issued from a database to be input into a control device for activation of that control device after processing and validation of the security codes. The output of the control device may be used to activate any number of secure door locks, electrical appliances, mechanisms, or other applications that require a secure method of activation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many applications exist where a secure access control system could save consumers and businesses time and money. One such application is the home and business pickup and delivery industry. Consumers utilizing package delivery services or other businesses that offer pickup or delivery services to their customers must 1) be at home, 2) make arrangements for a neighbor to receive delivery, or 3) settle with an unattended delivery. With the trend toward Internet utilization and consumer isolation there is a great need for a system that allows consumers and businesses to control access to homes and businesses in a convenient, safe, and affordable manner. The system must provide for the safety of the consumer and must be flexible enough to fit a multitude of applications that may be required by the consumer. Another application where a secure access control system would be of benefit is real estate lock boxes. Currently many realtors must coordinate schedules to pickup keys from home offices in order to show a home to a prospective client. Many times this results in lost sales since the timing may be inconvenient. A system that allows the realtor to utilize the Internet or telephone to obtain a security code to open the lock box would result in increased sales and cost savings for the realtor. There are hundreds of other applications where a secure access control system would be utilized such as movie and event access control or hotel room access control. It is clear that a system that allows an individual to be granted access authority remotely and the ability for that user to utilize a code for access has a place in the marketplace. In addition, a system that has the ability to provide a method for providing positive identification of who is utilizing the system is a needed feature for many situations. As with any security system, the system needs to be secure for all transactions and provide a simple and easy to use interface for all users.
The storage device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 provided an enclosure for the storage of goods from theft, damage, and provides refrigeration. The Porter design has the control device integral to the enclosure and only allows vendor codes that allow access to the storage device. The design of the Porter storage device therefore, does not allow the consumer to control access to a specific location other than the storage device. The present invention allows consumers to install a control device into any door or opening in order to grant access to a home, business, or other specific location. In addition, the present invention is not limited to activation of a lock. It may be utilized to activate any appliance, mechanism, or application that requires a secure method of activation.
The prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 both have embodiments where the security code data is transmitted to the access control mechanism from remote locations. Having the security code data transmitted to or from remote locations introduces the possibility of network sniffers and other devices that can intercept network data and compromise security. The present invention has all security code data exist within the control device prior to usage and no security code data is input into the control device without secure data transfer methodologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 describes an embodiment where the access mechanism is connected to a remote database. This requires greater overhead on the remote database in order to send and receive data from the storage device. If many mechanisms are connected to the remote database, the amount of secure data transfer required may significantly decrease system performance. If decreased system performance is to be alleviated, there is a significant cost increase due to additional hardware and maintenance. The present invention does not require the use of a transmitting device and or remote communications connectivity on the part of the control device thereby reducing the hardware, wiring, setup complexity, and database overhead. This results in a lower cost to the consumer for control device installation and operation as well as lower cost for database operation.
The security of Internet and network transactions and the security of the home and workplace are prime concerns for the consumer. We have seen the criminal element seize any and all opportunity to exploit security weakness. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 design uses reusable vendor codes that have no specific expiration parameters and may allow unauthorized users to obtain a code and exploit this weakness. The use of the reusable vendor codes presents a security risk in that when an unauthorized individual obtains one of the vendor codes, that person has access until the code is removed from the list of valid codes for the device. This breach of security may take a significant amount of time to discover and reprogram the device with a new code. U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 utilizes access codes that expire after a single use. This appears to tighten security over U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 but eliminates any flexibility on the part of the consumer. If a consumer has a requirement to grant repeated use, they must charge out a multitude of access codes in order to accomplish this goal. Having a multitude of valid access codes issued to one individual to accomplish repeated use actually decreases system security. The access code user must keep track of multiple access codes rather than one code and this increases the risk of a misplaced or stolen access code thereby compromising system security. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 do not have any method for the verification of who is actually utilizing the vendor code or access code at the control mechanism. Any individual who is able to obtain a valid vendor or access code can utilize either system if they are undetected prior to use. The present invention utilizes security codes that convey specific instructions and usage information from the database to the access control device. These instructions may be as rigid and specific as a single use at a single location at a certain time or as broad as repeated use within parameters set by the consumer. The parameters may include a multitude of different parameters as needed by system application. This allows a security code to be issued with specific expiration parameters and be valid for single or multiple transactions thus eliminating the need for multiple code charge out and thereby increasing system security. In addition, when the usage parameters to be verified include specific information about who is authorized to utilize the security code, this allows the control device to be activated only by authorized personnel. This methodology provides a significant increase of system security.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 design utilizes access codes that may be generated by a cryptographically strong random number generator. This allows for a certain level of consumer confidence with the level of security afforded by this methodology. The present invention utilizes security codes that include a key code element and an use code element. The key code element may also be generated by a cryptographically strong random number generator. However, the two elements that comprise the security codes may also be embedded within each other in order to obscure which portion of the data is the key code and which portion is the use code. In addition, the pattern of embedding the data may be rotated from one security code to the next based on an algorithm. This methodology greatly enhances system security and consumer confidence.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 design methodology utilizes a finite number of stored vendor codes that will run out after all codes are utilized. This creates a service life that is costly and may be unacceptable to the consumer. The present invention allows the security codes to be self-generating and still be in-sync with the database. Utilizing this methodology creates an unlimited number of security codes, greatly extends the usable service life, and reduces the cost of ownership to the consumer.
The ease of use by the user is an issue of importance. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053 design utilizes vendor codes that may be lost or forgotten and which therefore require the homeowner and vendor to manually revise the codes. This method adds complexity to the already busy homeowner and vendor and therefore is an inconvenience and, in addition, could cost them time and money. The present invention utilizes a database that automatically assigns security codes to an authorized user and thereby eliminates the need for user intervention and increases the ease of use significantly. In addition, the present invention allows the security code data to be sent to the individual requiring access in the form of barcode labels that can be printed and that essentially act as a key for entry.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 design utilizes a database that is accessed by a network and does not vary from this design. In addition, the design specifies having a third party control distribution of security codes. These methodologies do not allow for any consumer control and add cost for the consumer. The present invention allows a database application to be controlled by the consumer. The database application may reside on the consumer's personal computer, on a handheld computing device, or on a server database. The method of database security code distribution would be controlled by the consumer and could be changed from one method of distribution to another at any time. This methodology allows the consumer to have full control over the distribution of security codes further increasing the flexibility for the consumer while also allowing the consumer to eliminate any third party costs if they so desire.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,053design utilizes a household power supply and uses a battery as backup power only. This limits where the storage device can he placed. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,873 design utilizes a battery for standby power that keeps the unit locked in the event of a primary power failure. The requirement of AC power for primary power requires that the mechanism be wired to a power source. This increases installation and operating costs. In addition, having the battery power source not allow continued unit operation in the event of power failure can cause missed deliveries and other user inconveniences. The present invention allows for continuous unit operation by AC power or battery power. In addition, the present invention allows for unit operation utilizing only battery power without the requirement for wiring to an AC power source. This allows almost unlimited placement of the control device as well as significant reduction to the cost of ownership for the consumer.
The lack of design and process flexibility is a major drawback and limitation of the prior art.
Objects and Advantages
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allows greater consumer control, greater security, and greater flexibility of use by providing various options of functionality chosen by the system user thus avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an access control system that utilizes a database to centralize the administration of user and transaction information.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system which utilizes security codes that contain embedded key codes and use codes. The embedded use codes convey specific instructions and information such as personnel information and usage instructions from the database to the control device thereby increasing system security and flexibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allows a database to reside on the consumer's personal computer or handheld computing device, thereby providing the ability to eliminate any third party costs and increasing the consumer's control over issuance of security codes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allows the consumer to, at any time, switch between a database residing on the consumer's personal computer, handheld computing device, or server, thereby greatly enhancing consumer flexibility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system which does not require the control device or the database to have remote communications, thereby reducing purchase and operating costs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system which allows a database and control device to synchronize security code activities when the two are not electronically connected.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an access control system that allows the system users to utilize access control parameters such as personnel identification, start time, stop time, single use, multiple use, and location in order to enhance consumer flexibility and increase system security.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allows the control device to self-regenerate the security codes within it extending the control device service life indefinitely. This regeneration activity allows the control device and the database to remain in-sync.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allow security codes to be sent to individuals or businesses in the form of barcode labels that act as a key for entry.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allow security codes to be sent in an electronic data format that may be securely downloaded to a handheld computing device for user convenience and flexible usage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system which optionally allows a database to utilize network connectivity, as well as the ability to utilize a World Wide Web interface. This increases system flexibility and allows for ease of user interaction and data transfer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an access control system that allows a database to have connectivity via multiple interfaces including but not limited to Internet and telephone dial up for ease of user interaction and data transfer.
Still further objects and advantages will become evident from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.